


Yoda Does It Better

by Jen425



Series: The Force Bond Challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ...and by that I mean, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin is a mess, Crack Treated Seriously, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghosts, Force-Sensitive Clones, Force-Sensitive Fives, Force-Sensitive R2-D2, M/M, My hatred of TLJ that somehow became a 4K Anakin/Fives oneshot, Poor Anakin, Rare Pairings, Snoke is Stupid, The Force Ships It, Underage Because Clones, Yoda Ships It, Yoda is a Troll, and Fives can’t give it to him because Force Bond visions, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: In which Snoke is an idiot, Yoda is a troll, and Force Bonds, Reylo, Kylo Ren, and TLJ might all be stupid, but at least it gave me a chance to write Anakin/Fives angsty fix-it.





	Yoda Does It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I HATED TLJ, but I’m trying to keep an open mind because, as a PT fan, I know what it’s like to be hated. As such, embracing what I DID like seems like a good idea, and I got to do it while somehow bashing everything that I DIDN’T like at the same time...
> 
> And I also really wanted more Anakin/Fives.
> 
> ...Anyways, I hope that you enjoy!

_Yoda hmphs as he watches the stupid new Darksider connect Skywalker’s grandson’s mind with the boy’s great aunt. Hmm. Yes, they weren’t technically biologically related, and even if they were, he had in fact fought during the Clone Wars, but…_

 

_He could do it better._

 

_Although it will probably have to wait a bit more until he could talk to the younger former Jedi Skywalker._

 

_Still…_

 

_He feels Skywalker’s presence behind him._

 

_”You coming up with a new way to troll the living?” Skywalker asks. Yoda just hmphs._

 

_”Perhaps,” he says, “Show you, I will, when I am finished.”_

 

_Skywalker laughs._

 

_”I look forward to it.”_

 

_Yoda grumbles. Skywalker had won their last competition and had been lording it over the others for years. He wouldn’t fault the poor boy for it considering the happenings of his family in the living world, but..._

 

 _Well, Skywalker_ had _been the one to call him a troll._

  
  


Anakin is almost 12 when he first meets Fives, although he hadn’t known his name at the time. (Ironically, Fives looks five.) It’s weird, but he immediately notices that the boy… isn’t entirely there, in his room.

 

“Hi,” he says, “I’m Anakin.”

 

The boy looks at him, inquisitively.

 

“Are you a Jedi?” he asked, and Anakin smiles.

 

“Yep,” he said, tugging on his Padawan braid, “I’m Master Obi-Wan’s Padawan.”

 

The boy smiled back.

 

“Nice to meet you, Commander,” he says, “I’m-”

 

“Anakin!” he hears Obi-Wan call, and he turns around.

 

When he looks back, the boy is gone.

  
  


He doesn’t see the boy again for months, but the words stick with him. Why would him saying that he was a Jedi make this boy think that he was part of a military? The Jedi are many things, and not all of them are good, but they _weren’t_ a military…

 

So why did the boy call him a commander?

 

(And, for that matter, why did he think that the boy was even real?)

 

He got his answer only a month later.

 

“Hi, Commander,” the boy says when he appears, turning around as if noticing Anakin rather than the other way around. Anakin frowns.

 

“Why do you call me that?” he asks, “Who are you?”

 

The boy looks confused.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir,” he says, “I’m afraid that I don’t understand. We clones were made to be an army for the Jedi, and I don’t think a trainee would be a very good General. I’m CT-27-5555, by the way. Wait-”

 

Then the boy turns around, and disappears.

 

_I’m CT-27-5555._

 

he doesn't even have a _name_.

 

Somehow, this somehow-real-he-can- _feel_ -it boy is part of a slave army made for the Jedi.

 

But, for some reason, he decides to keep this fact to himself.

  
  


The next time Anakin meets CT-27-5555 is only a week later.

 

“How do you keep doing this?” The younger boy asks him, “Nobody’s ever seen a Jedi on Kamino before you?”

 

Nobody’s ever… oh. Duh. Slavery is officially illegal in the Republic; if the Jedi really had done what he was more and more sure that they had, well… staying far away from it officially was probably a good idea.

 

And he’d heard of the Kamino cloners, they were good at keeping secrets. Who knows what reason the Council might have. Heck if he told the Chancellor…

 

But, no, that was a terrible idea. Besides, it’s far more likely that CT-27-5555 doesn’t exist…

 

“I don’t know,” he ends up saying, “From my point of view, you just appear out of nowhere.”

 

The boy looks confused.

 

“But that’s impossible,” he says.

 

Anakin shrugs.

 

“I say we just mutually agree to be each other’s imaginary friends,” he said, “That makes more sense.”

 

CT-27-5555 nods.

 

“Yeah,” he says, “Just… one question, Sir… what’s an imaginary friend?”

 

Anakin smiles.

 

“An imaginary friend is something normal kids have when they’re little,” he says.

 

The boy nods.

 

“Oh,” he says.

 

Nothing disrupts them for some time, for once, and they finally actually get to know each other. CT-27-5555 is part of a squadron of five clones, including himself, although he seems closest to CT-21-0408.

 

“They keep trying to make my Name Fives, though,” he grumbles, “It’s like they don’t understand that they’re basically making my number my Name.”

 

He’s explained the importance of Names, by this point, and Anakin can understand. Slaves will take what they can, and, well, if this particular culture has highlighted the importance of chosen names, then, well…

 

“Just keep it,” he says, “Just keep it to mess with the cloners, and call your squadron by their numbers even when they get Names.”

 

“But wouldn’t that be mean?” CT-27-5555 asks, and Anakin smirks.

 

“Of course,” he says, “It’s called payback, and, besides, _I_ happen to think that Fives suits you.”

 

CT-27-5555 smiles.

 

“Okay,” he says, “I’m Fives.”

  
  


(He looks up Kamino, later, but he doesn’t find it. He decides that it must not exist, that it’s just a story that the deep space pirates like to tell.

 

Still, he continues to speak to Fives.)

  
  


The years pass on, and Anakin’s life grows and changes. He’s close friends with the _Chancellor_ of all people, and he’s a real Padawan, now. On his fourteenth birthday, they’re off-world, and he sees Fives sitting at the edge of a small cliff, staring out towards the sunset. He jumps up to sit next to him.

 

“Where are you?” Anakin asks. Fives shrugs.

 

“It’s the middle of our sleep cycle,” the boy says, “But I couldn’t sleep. I’m sitting on the edge of my sleeping pod. I’ll probably get in trouble, but I need some time alone to think, and how about you, Commander Skywalker?”

 

Anakin smiles.

 

“I’m sitting on a cliff with my imaginary friend, watching the sunset,” he says, “Me and Obi-Wan are off-Coruscant for a mission, and I decided to go for a walk; now I’m here.”

 

Fives smiles back.

 

“You were right about the name thing,” he says, “Echo hates his Name and it _still_ bugs him when I don’t call him by it.”

 

Oh. Honestly, Anakin was surprised that Fives even remembered that.

 

“So Echo’s got a Name, now?” Anakin asks, and Fives nods.

 

“Yes,” he says, “Of course, most clones don’t get their Name until they enter combat training, but we just got so sick of him quoting the regs at us that we started calling him Echo, and the name just kind of… stuck.”

 

Anakin laughs.

 

“I can see why he’d hate the name,” he says, and Fives laughs a little, too. Seriously, Fives always acted just… so mature for his age, even his physical age. He wonders if that’s a clone thing or a Fives thing. He finds that he doesn’t care.

 

“Happy birthday, Sir,” Fives says, and Anakin smiles.

 

“Thank you.”

 

They just sit there for a while, he’s not sure how long.

 

Eventually, however, his imaginary friend disappears, and, although Anakin isn’t looking, he could tell exactly when Fives disappears. Over the years he’s begun to notice Fives’ presence, and it lets him know when the boy both appears and disappears. He stays for a moment longer, then starts heading back to the settlement…

 

He knows it’s childish, but Obi-Wan promised cake.

 

(Today is a good day.)

  
  


When Anakin is about 16 and a half, and Fives is about 6, they touch for the first time. It’s something small, just a hug because they haven’t been connected in almost five months, and, well, Anakin will admit to being a little bit attached to this boy that doesn’t exist.

 

What he doesn’t expect is what comes next…

  
  


_He’s standing in a ray shield next to someone that looks like Fives; well, except for the short blond hair. He assumes that it’s one of Fives’ older brothers. In front of him stands another clone, and…_

 

_Somehow, he recognizes the man as his friend, as Fives._

 

_They’re arguing about something; he can’t be sure what. The man that he somehow recognizes as Fives has a crazed look in his eyes, either drugged or insane. He’s not sure which would be worse._

 

 _A row of some sort of armed collective force enters, and Anakin’s brain somehow calls it_ ally _, even though they aim their blasters at Fives. He sees Fives’ eyes move towards a pistol. Someone tells the man not to do it; he’s not sure who, but…_

 

_He watches Fives do it anyway. Unable to move his own body as the ray shield drops and he watches Fives’ brother run to him, he rages and screams in his minds at the sight of his friend dying on the floor._

 

_“I just... wanted to do… my duty,” Fives says, and Anakin can only watch as Fives’ brother begs him to stay alive… but he knows it the moment that he’s gone…_

  
  


Suddenly, a terrible pain fills Anakin’s mind and he stumbles back, pushing Fives away as he falls to the floor.

 

When he wakes up, he’s in a haze for days on end. He… he doesn’t know _what_ that was; all that he knows is that he saw Fives _die_ , and his brain can’t _think_ right, and he fails the kriffing _Dramatics_ test.

 

He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him.

  
  


_Yoda sighs as he watches the younger version Skywalker. It had to be done, he knows, but the Skywalker from his own timeline had described and explained Leach Bonds, and the time and energy that it took to create their visions and remove Skywalker’s Leach Bond to Sidious like that meant that he couldn’t reconnect them for weeks_

 

_“Sorry, I am,” he says to Skywalker’s unaware form. He hadn’t known just how terrible this would be._

 

_“Reunite you with your friend as soon as is possible, I will,” he says, sighing again._

 

_Soon._

  
  


Eight days. It’s been nearly two weeks since… whatever that was. It’s been eight days, and it’s not any better. Anakin… enough is enough. He goes to Obi-Wan.

 

“Master,” he says, “I… something’s wrong with me.”

 

Then he makes the sides of their bond transparent, so that Obi-Wan can see… and his Master _gasps_.

 

“Anakin…” he says, “That looks like… that looks like serious mental scarring.”

 

…What?

 

“But… How?”

 

Obi-Wan shrugs.

 

“I couldn’t say,” he says, “Damage like that is usually associated with the loss of multiple bonds, and… well, you have no crèche bonds, and our bond appears alive and well.”

 

Anakin rolls his eyes.

 

“I know _that_ ,” he says, “I just… it makes no sense. I… I know _when_ it happened, but I just… it _hurts_ , Master.”

 

And then he’s crying, and this is ridiculous, and he _knows_ that it’s just the stupid, unexplainable mental scarring, but he can’t _think_ . It’s… it’s ridiculous, but his mind had always been the one thing that nobody else could touch, and yet someone _had_ , and it… and it…

 

It was _terrifying_.

 

(Eventually, however, he does calm down, and him and Obi-Wan begin to clean up his mind. As terrible as the scarring is, though, they barely make a dent.)

  


It’s more than three weeks after That Day that he finally sees Fives again. He’s laying in his bed, waiting for sleep to come, and then he turns around to see Fives.

 

“Hi,” he says awkwardly.

 

“Hi,” Fives responds.

 

That’s all that they say, that time. Anakin can’t even think of anything more _to_ say. He just… they’ll have to talk, soon, but…

 

Their hands lie just next to each other, not quite touching after the disaster of last time.

 

He’s missed this boy that doesn’t exist.

  
  


“What _was_ that?” Fives asks, the next time they see each other. This visit is more talkative than the last, and Anakin’s found out that his imaginary friend has apparently begun field training, although he wasn’t entirely done with schooling, yet. Anakin just shrugs.

 

“I… don’t know,” he says, “What did you see?”

 

Fives shrugs.

 

“I can’t remember, now,” he says, “I just… I remember finding out something horrible, and no one listening to me… not even you.”

 

Anakin sighs.

 

“I know,” he says, “I… I saw it, too; I saw you _die_.”

 

Fives just smiles.

 

“It’s alright, Commander,” he says, “That’s not coming for a good number of years, now.”

 

Anakin smiles back.

 

“Of course it isn’t,” he says, “And I won’t _ever_ let it.”

  
  


_Yoda is surprised to find himself called to the living world by a droid, but, well, he was a ghost, strange things were par for the course._

 

 _“[You hurt Anakin-Skywalker!]” Artoo beeps angrily at him, “[I understand that it was necessary, but you hurt Anakin-Skywalker. Now I am not even able to /get/ to him, because he’s not going to be with Handmaiden-Queen! I’m_ his _!]”_

 

_Yoda will admit to being confused._

 

_“Know what you mean, I do not,” he says, and the droid spins it’s head._

 

_“[Me and Anakin-Skywalker share a soul-bond,]” the droid says, “[But I have a contract with the Handmaiden-Queen, and I can not go to Anakin-Skywalker until it is complete.]”_

 

_Skywalker had never mentioned… never mind, it was none of his business. Yoda sighs._

 

_“Complete, when is it?” He asks._

 

_“[A few months, and I planned on joining her later, too, but... I can feels his pain from Naboo.]”_

 

_Hmm…_

 

_“A vacation, can droids have?”_

  
  


Obi-Wan keeps pressing him to go to a mind healer. It probably would be a good idea, too, but… he doesn’t know; he just… he _can’t._ It’s just… well, Obi-Wan wouldn’t understand, the Jedi are really only a block or two away from a hive mind; none of them would understand.

 

Of course, just him and Obi-Wan were getting nowhere. It was… better, but it was like whatever had happened had been made to be unfixable.

 

Still, Fives was showing up everywhere, now, and, even though he was still fairly sure that Fives didn’t exist, and, therefore, his constant appearances should be worrying, they don’t worry him in the slightest.

 

(Typical effects of mental scarring include depression and a loss of self-worth, but, with Fives… there are moments when he almost feels normal.)

 

Then, one day, he’s called to the visitor’s landing platform to find…

 

“Artoo?”

 

The droid whirls around.

 

“[Anakin-Skywalker!]” he beeps, shoving past a group of Jedi Masters and a protocol droid to get to him, “[/Finally!/]”

 

Anakin smiles; for some reason, he’d felt an instant bond with this droid from the moment that his nine-year-old self had met him, and Artoo had said that they had a soul-bond, which was in fact a Jedi term that Anakin had found himself years later. They usually came about by non-sentients born with Force Sensitivity and developing higher levels of intelligence, creating a bond with a traditional Force Sensitive, although it was much more common with Mirial- or Alderaan-born Force Sensitives, dating back to ancient stories of “witches” and their familiars on Alderaan.

 

Although how Artoo had learned the Jedi word for it was still beyond him, but, anyways...

 

“Artoo!” he says excitedly as the astromeech speeds towards him, “What are you doing here?”

 

“[A time-traveling ghost is trying to save his people, but he had to hurt you in the process, and I threatened him until he came up with a solution,]” the astromech beeps, and, okay, Anakin is pretty sure that he misunderstood that, but he definitely doesn’t want anyone else to understand _him_ if he heard that right, so…

 

“[A time-traveling ghost?]” he asks in Huttese, “[And he did it for… what that thing was?]”

 

Artoo beeps an affirmative.

 

“[Yes,]” he says, “[But he helped me realize that I could take some time off and get you a present; I am returning forever once Handmaiden-Queen steps down.]”

 

Anakin smiles.

 

“How is Padme?” he asks, “I haven’t seen her in seven years.”

 

Artoo beeps, happily.

 

“[She is good,]” he says, “[Now, are you really for your present?]”

 

Anakin shrugs.

 

“Fine by me,” he says.

 

Then, Artoo pulls out a small datachip from one of his many hidden compartments.

 

“[It is a message from Shmi-Skywalker,]” the astromech beeps, “[She was bought and freed by a man named Cliegg-Lars; they are married, and I made sure Cliegg-Lars did not force her. It also has the number of the comm I gave her. I am– I can get through your mental scarring much quicker than a regular human can because it just looks like bad code to me, but I can not do that without doing it in its entirety, and my time is running out…]”

 

The droid trails of with a sad whistle.

 

“[I /will/ come back soon,]” he says.

 

Anakin smiles, taking the chip from his droid’s appendage.

 

“I know,” he says.

  
  


_He knows that he only has one shot at this, so he uses it. When the Council are about to send young Skywalker to Naboo with Amidala, he covertly changes their minds…_

 

_For his plan to work, it had to be Skywalker who discovered Kamino._

  
  


Anakin isn’t sure whether to be excited or worried as he and Artoo set down on Kamino. He can _feel_ Fives, _knows_ that Fives is there, but… he has a mission. It’s not the time…

 

But, he can’t help but think as he locks eyes with his not-so-imaginary friend, as the Kaminoans tell him things that he already knows, and he smiles at the boy that he’s known for so long, this was worth it; just to see his face, it was worth it.

 

Still, the mission came first.

 

(He had to _focus_ , couldn’t think about his mother…

 

 _Force,_ but he’d barely been able to get her _back_ in time, had no _idea_ whether or not she’d even _recover._ )

  
  


After Geonosis, after losing his arm from a _stupid_ mistake and starting a war and watching as thousands of people that he knew had the same face as his Fives _die_ , he sees Fives again. He’s looking down at his new prosthetic, and then he feels his friend’s presence, looking up as Fives spins around towards him. He’s not wearing a top, so his prosthetic is in clear view.

 

“Commander…” Fives says, reaching out so that they’re almost touching, his eyes giving away just how much he wants to close the gap. Anakin wishes that they could, but…

 

Last time still has him terrified.

 

“I’m fine, Fives,” he says, “But, hey, we know that we’re real, now. That’s something.”

 

Fives smiles, and it dawns on Anakin for the thousandth time that the boy will probably begin to look older than him within the next ten years.

 

“I always knew you were real,” the clone says.

 

They decide to let the pieces fall where they may.

  
  


“Commander!” Anakin hears Fives cry happily when he sees Anakin, “Or… I guess that you’re a General, now, aren’t you?”

 

Anakin smiles, tugging at the longer tuft of hair right where his braid had been.

 

“I guess I am,” he says, “They’re assigning me to the 501st. I… I’ll try my best.”

 

Suddenly, he remembers what he has in a pouch on his belt. He grabs it and tosses it to Fives.

 

“Here,” he says, “It’s my Padawan Braid. The tradition for our lineage is to give our braids to someone that we love and must let go of… I think that I’m pretty much only capable of the first half though.”

 

Fives holds it like it’s something sacred.

 

“Thank you, General,” he says, and Anakin smiles.

 

(If they could, Anakin thinks, he might have wanted to kiss his friend. He thinks, without his knowledge, he’s fallen in love with the clone Named Fives.

 

He thinks, as a Jedi, that he should be more upset.)

  
  


The moment that the Ceremony is over, Fives is running to find his General. He… one look was not enough; he wanted to be able to _see_ Anakin, to see him and not worry about turning for just a second and looking back to find his General gone.

 

He finds him on the bridge, and it takes serious effort not to run up to the man and kiss him, and… well, that last one has been a difficulty for over a year, by now.

 

Anakin nods to him, and makes his way to the hallway filled with rooms for officers. Fives takes this as a sign to follow.

 

When they get to his General’s room, Anakin pulls him into it.

 

Fives pulls Anakin into a hug.

 

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to see you,” he says, “Especially after what’s happened in this last 24 hours.”

 

Anakin looks concerned, and they haven’t really let go, yet.

 

“What happened?” he asks, “I had heard that Rishi was taken, but… oh.”

 

Now his General just looks sad, and Fives turns away from his look, even if it was truly empathy, rather than pity.

 

“Me and Echo were the… the only survivors…” he says, “Captain Rex has offered us a place in the 501st.”

 

Anakin smiles.

 

“Well,” he says, “I second that.”

 

Fives sighs.

 

“I should… probably go,” he says, and it hurts when he sees Anakin’s face fall.

 

“Yes,” he says, “I guess you should.”

  
  


His time with the 501st isn’t long enough. He wants to stay, but…

 

“ARC training,” he says excitedly, “They don’t just offer that to anyone.”

 

Anakin smiles.

 

“I know,” his General says, “You should do it.”

 

“But, Sir–“

 

“We’re never really apart, you know,” Anakin interrupts, smiling.

 

Fives smiles back.

 

“No, General,” he says, “I suppose not.”

  
  


After everything goes down at the Citadel, on the way back to Coruscant, Fives finds himself in Anakin’s room. He just… Echo was his closest brother, the only batchmate that he’d had left. It just… it was like he was alone in a sea of faces, and…

 

Well, the only one that stood out was Anakin, and that had nothing to do with his face itself.

 

Anakin doesn't even say anything when he comes in; he just smiles, pulls his gloves off, and sits on the bed, gesturing for Fives to sit next to him. It’s a familiar thing, a comfort. Anakin knows that most of their conversations once-upon-a-time had happened while Fives was on or in his bed.

 

They talk about nothings for god only knows how long, but, then…

 

“I think I might have loved Echo, in another life,” Fives says. Anakin turns to him, and tilts his head.

 

“Yes?” his General asks. Fives sighs.

 

“Yes,” he says, “But my heart belongs to a man forbidden to return it.”

 

Anakin looks away.

 

“But what if he did?” Anakin asks, “What if he was willing to risk it, to be with you?”

 

They both know the real conversation happening.

 

“No,” Fives says, “I could never risk him. If we were found out then we could be arrested; he could be tossed from his home with nothing but the clothes on his back.”

 

They’re both so close now that Fives thinks that he can feel Anakin’s breath.

 

Anakin places his hand on Fives’ cheek.

 

“And what if he still didn’t care?”

 

“Then I’d try one more time to convince him to see reason.”

 

Anakin laughs.

 

“You’d fail,” he says, and Fives sighs.

 

“I know.”

 

They kiss.

  
  


Anakin sighs as he puts his small ship down in the docking bay of the _Whisper_. It had been a long mission, months without contact with his loved ones, but he was finally home, home on the Republic Star Destroyer that him and his people had stolen from the Empire during Order 66.

 

Even despite their best efforts, only a small amount of Jedi and Clones had been saved from Order 66.

 

It still hurt knowing just how many had died.

 

With a groan, Anakin pushes himself out of his chair, slowly making his way towards the ramp.

 

And, sure enough, there at the bottom of the ramp was Fives. Sure enough, there is Fives and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan and the kids and Artoo and Rex and Cody and Asajj.

 

And his exhaustion washes away.

 

He’s home.

  
  


_Yoda chuckles at his fellow Force Ghosts’  stare at the scene before them._

 

_“Worked, it did,” he says._

 

_Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon laugh. Skywalker just continues to stare._

 

_“Me… and Fives,” he says, “You set me up… with Fives.”_

 

_Obi-Wan laughs even hader._

 

_“You have to admit, though, Anakin… it did work.”_

 

 _Skywalker_ groans _._

 

_“Why didn’t I think of this first?” he grumbles. Obi-Wan looks thoughtful._

 

_“You know,” he says, “That is a very good question.”_

 

_Then Qui-Gon smirks, and Yoda knows that whatever comes out of his mouth next will be crazier than when he first tried to make Skywalker part of the Order._

 

_“Why don’t each of us try,” he says, “See if we can save the Galaxy with a Force Bond better than Snoke can break it; Luke can be the judge when he joins us.”_

 

_“That sounds like… as surprisingly good idea,” Obi-Wan says._

 

_Skywalker shrugs._

 

_“I’m game,” he says, “Who’re you guys doing?”_

 

_Obi-Wan smiles._

 

_“Separating Luke and Leia was a terrible mistake,” he says, “I think I’ll use our newest challenge to fix it.”_

 

_Skywalker smiles in response, pulling his former Master into a hug._

 

_“Thank you, Master,” he says, before pulling away and turning to Qui-Gon, “And you, Master Qui-Gon, I’m assuming that you have a plan?”_

 

_Qui-Gon smiles._

 

_“I do,” he says, looking at Obi-Wan and Skywalker. Yoda realizes what he’s thinking, and starts to chuckle, his laughs growing louder as he watches the younger two Force Ghosts turn to each other in dawning realization and horror._

 

_“A social person you are, Skywalker,” he says, “Enjoy Obi-Wan’s company, Vader will.”_

 

_Skywalker groans again._

 

_“This is a terrible idea,” he says, “I’ll kill Obi-Wan, and then Luke will have no idea where to go for training.”_

 

_Obi-Wan rolls his eyes._

 

 _“And what’s_ your _brilliant idea?” he asks._

 

_Skywalker just smirks._

 

_“You’ll see.”_

 

 _Oh, this will be_ fun _to watch._

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god, I started writing the ending at THREE THOUSAND WORDS IN at MOST, but my characters, for some reason, REFUSED TO KISS. This is ridiculous, and it'll bother me forever.
> 
> Also, Rey is the new Chosen One, and therefore Anakin’s sister, and therefore Ben’s Aunt.
> 
> And, ALSO, the way the Jedi joined with the GAR was LITERALLY just based on the men’s assumptions, and that is fact.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading until the end.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [@flaim-ita](https://flaim-ita.tumblr.com/). Or my Ani5 side blog [@ani5s](https://ani5s.tumblr.com/). PLEASE!!! Just tell me that you liked it so I don't feel so alone on my noodle.
> 
> (By the way, Force Ghost Anakin's plan is to ask Rey just who she'd have preferred to be Force Bonded to instead of Kylo Ren. She says Poe and Finn. Anakin wins the competition.)


End file.
